wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Władysław Tarnowski (Władysława Zawadzki)
- 1878}} }} Ciężko jest brać pióro do ręki, gdy myśl przygnębiona upada pod brzmieniem smutku, kiedy złamany przedwcześnie ujrzymy kwiat życia i nadziei; gdy ostatnią posługę, cześć pośmiertną przychodzi oddać temu, co miał szeroką przyszłość przed sobą, co gorącą duszą ukochał wszystko, co szlachetne i piękne – ojczyznę i sztukę; co żył dla ideału i tajemnice jego umiał natchnionym objawiać słowem, co tak wiele a wiele mógł jeszcze uczynić dla kraju, literatury i sztuki. Śp. Władysław Tarnowski należał do tej młodzieży, której grono szczupleje, niestety!, z dniem każdym; do tej młodzieży, co umie czuć żywo i gorąco; a powinności obywatelskie pojmuje poważnie, gotowa do wszelkich poświeceń, aby marzone za młodu ideały wprowadzić w życie na polu pracy obywatelskiej – publicznej. Tarnowski był poetą i muzykiem, ale przede wszystkim był gorącym Polakiem, mężem niezrównanej zacności charakteru i szlachetnych uniesień, i to jest, co taką czcią otacza pamięć przedwcześnie zmarłego, co taką żałobą przejmuje tych zwłaszcza, którzy mieli sposobność bliżej go poznać i przypatrzeć się jak cicho i skromnie, z jakiem nieraz poświęceniem spełniał obowiązki, z których inni szukają rozgłosu i chluby. Nie zamierzam pisać tu biografii zmarłego, ani rozbierać krytycznie jego utworów poetycznych, jego literackiego talentu. Wspomnienie niniejsze będzie jedynie słowem czci pośmiertnej, na którą zasłużył, rozświecającym piękne strony charakteru tej zacnej, niepowszedniej duszy. Poznałem go w roku 1863. Było to podczas powstania, gdy Edmund Różycki wkroczył z oddziałem swym z Wołynia do Galicji, po rozbiciu Moskali pod Salichą, a ojciec jego, sędziwy, ale dziarski jeszcze starzec, jeden z najdzielniejszych w Polsce żołnierz i partyzant, otoczony aureolą czynów roku 1831, Karol Różycki, przybył do Galicji, w myśl objęcia naczelnego dowództwa nad przygotowującą się wyprawą podolskich oddziałów powstańczych na plac boju. Ojciec z synem nie widzieli się od lat dziesięciu – od pobytu Edmunda za urlopem w Paryżu. Obadwa gorąco pragnęli obaczyć się, a nie tylko z powodów uczuciowych, ale aby się porozumieć zarazem co do dalszego prowadzenia rzeczy, u której byli steru. Spotkania się wszakże ulegało trudnościom. Obu poszukiwała pilnie policja, jako głównych tutaj naczelników powstania; do osoby obudwu przywiązywał głos publiczny tak nadzieje, iż aresztowanie ktoregokolwiek z nich byłoby było niezmierną w owej chwili klęską dla powstania, pociągając za sobą powszechny ducha upadek i pozbawiając na razie oddziały galicyjskie najdzielniejszych dowódzców. Niebezpieczeństwo tedy było wielkie; zwłaszcza że na główne linie komunukacyjne zwrócona była baczność policji i podróże coraz bardziej utrudnione. Szło tedy o to, aby wyszukać bezpieczne, nie zwracające uwagi ustronie, w którym by stary Różycki z synem zjechać się i dni parę spokojnie przepędzić mogli. Nadawały się ku temu doskonale ustronne Wróblewice, a młody ich właściciel, śp. Władysław Tarnowski, przybył osobiście do Lwowa dla zabrania stąd i bezpiecznego przewiezienia Edmunda Różyckiego do Wróblewic, dokąd nazajutrz przybył także z Krakowa jego ojciec. Przez trzy dni podejmował u siebie drogich i pożądanych gości zacny gospodarz i wówczas to miałem sposobność poznać go z bliska, patrzeć się jego życiu i otoczeniu. Staropolski dworzec, otoczony sadami i wirydarzami, przypominał we wszystkim tradycje przeszłości, które młody właściciel umiał uszanować; kochał on owo rodzinne gniazdo swoje, ów dworzec ustronny, a życie pojmował patriarchalnie. Lud wiejski w majątku swoim uważał za wielką rodzinę, z którą łączyły go węzły wzajemnych uczuć i obywatelskich obowiązków. W szlachetnym, aż do poetycznego niemal ideału podniesionym pojęciu życia i zadań obywatela Polaka, wierny duchowi światła i postępu, idąc za jego głosem, zjednywał sobie miłość otaczających. Jako właściciel majątku uważał za główną swą powinność krzewienie światła pomiędzy ludem i troskliwość o jego dobrobyt I podniesienie moralne. W tym postępując kierunku postarał się najprzód o urządzenie pod własnym okiem wzorowej szkółki wiejskiej, a chcąc ją sam nadzorować i osobiście, umieścił ją tuż przy sobie. Największą salę w swym dworcu przeznaczył na szkołę; tutaj gromadziła się codziennie na naukę dziatwa wiejska i oto zawiązywał się od szkolnej ławy ów sympatyczny węzeł, mający łączyć we wszystkich przyszłych kolejach życia dwór z gromadą. Dobrawszy na nauczyciela swej szkółki utalentowanego i wykształconego młodzieńca, oddanego z poświeceniem zawodowi pedagogicznemu, żył w ciągłej z nim styczności, aby tym sposobem wpływać na kierunek nauki w szkółce przez kształcenie jej nauczyciela. Rozbierali oni razem najwłaściwsze metody nauki; zastanawiali się nad wyborem najpotrzebniejszych włościaninowi wiadomości. Pod takim kierunkiem nauka musiała iść dobrze, rozwijać się torem właściwym. Było to ze strony śp. Tarnowskiego niemałym zaiste poświęceniem. Wziął na siebie zadanie być nauczycielem nauczyciela, a czynił to dla ludu, który kochał prawdziwie, bez popisywania się demokratycznymi doktrynami – czynił z serca i przekonania. Ażeby zaś ocenić użyteczność takiego postępowania, dosyć a przypomnieć, iż działo się to w czasach, kiedy jeszcze nie mieliśmy Rady Szkolnej, ani seminariów nauczycielskich. Życie pojmował jako kapłaństwo, którego zadaniem dążność do uszlachetnienia ludzkości – do ciągle wyższego udoskonalenia. W tym duchu postępował i to za najwyższe zadanie człowieka uważał. Gdy słuchał nauk na Akademii Jagiellońskiej w Krakowie, wpływ jego uszlachetniający objawiał się bardzo wyraźnie w kołach akademickiej młodzieży. Wziąwszy sobie za wzór Tomasza Zana, wpływał całą duszą jak mógł na spółtowarzyszy swoich, aby szerzyć pomiędzy nimi zamiłowanie nauk i cześć dla tych świętych ideałów ludzkości, które sam umiłował gorąco, do egzaltacji prawie. A czynił to nie tylko przykładem i słowem, ale dopomagając także materialnie, gdzie była tego potrzeba. Rozporządzając wówczas jeszcze tylko szczupłymi studenckimi dochodami, dzielił się nimi z mniej zamożnymi kolegami, aby im ułatwić możność kształcenia się, od ust sobie odejmował, żył jak anachoreta, odmawiając sobie wszystkiego, byle innym dopomóc. Czynił to jednak zawsze w sposób tak pełen delikatności, że otrzymujący pomoc nigdy nie wiedział, skąd ona pochodzi. Gdy po objęciu majątku rodzicielskiego urosły dochody, w miarę tego był już w stanie skuteczniejszą nieść pomoc młodym talentom i niósł ją szczodrze; ale pozostawało to zawsze w tajemnicy. W Krakowie w czasach akademickich żył w najściślejszej przyjaźni z Andrzejem Grabowskim, uczęszczającym tam wówczas do Szkoły Sztuk Pięknych, z Antonim Zaleskim, młodzieńcem poetycznej duszy i wielkiej zacności charakteru, i z Arturem Grottgerem … z Arturem Grottgerem. – W. Zawadzki jest autorem nekrologu A. Grottgera, „Tygodnik Ilustrowany” 1868, I, oraz w zbiorze Z teki literackiej, Poznań, 1870., podczas jego dwuletniego pobytu w Krakowie przed odjazdem do Wiednia. Było to grono związane pokrewieństwem dusz artystycznych, sympatią uczuć rwących się poza sferę powszednią w dziedzinę ideału, w dziedzinę podniosłych pragnień, u których celu świeciła każdemu z nich uśmiechająca się złudnie, piękna, tęczami natchnień ubarwiona przyszłość. A kiedy przeszły czasy studenckie i po rozbiciu się tego kółka młodzi przyjaciele, idąc torem swoich przeznaczeń i powołania, w oddalonych od siebie znaleźli się stronach – Grottger i Grabowski w Wiedniu, na Akademii Sztuk Pięknych, a Tarnowski w samotnych Wróblewicach, jakże tęsknił za nimi, gasząc tęsknotę w poetycznych marzeniach. Oto co pisał wówczas do jednego z nich ze swego ustronia w jednym z listów, których całą wiązankę mam przed sobą: „Żal mi, że was teraz w cieniu moich drzew mieć nie mogę. Tak cicho, tak uroczyście, kiedy stary dąb gwarzy z młodą brzozą, płaczącą za przeszłością ubiegłą, a dalej dwanaście lip, jak matron dwanaście, zaszepce różańcowym szmerem i chór topol na to odpowie drżeniem swych listków, a szum tych drzew z wonią kwiatów i głosem ptasząt zlewa się z dźwiękami dzwonu wieczornego i wszystko razem roztapia się w błękitnym, gwiazdolitym krysztale, drżąc u stóp Stwórcy chórem zmartwychwstania… Czy tam przebija wtedy i myśl człowiecza? … O! pewnie, jeśli ulata na skrzydłach cierpienia i miłości.” Gdy mu doniósł Grabowski, że przyjeżdża do niego do Wróblewic i że obaczą się znów po kilkoletnim niewidzeniu, z jakąż radością, z jakim dziecięcym niemal uniesieniem przyjmuje tę wiadomość. Uniesienie to drży w każdym słowie listu, który wówczas pisał do niego: „Grabcu! Jędrusiu, dziecię moje! Czy ci trzeba wyraźnie powiedzieć, że drżę, jak listek z radości, na myśl, że cię przecie mieć będę, i to za dobę, w tych moich starych, ślicznych, świętych Wróblewicach, gdzie Ci tak serdecznie dobrze będzie! Teraz nie puszczę cię ze szponów moich…” A dalej w tym samym liście pisze: „Dziś zbliżyłem się, zbratałem z ludem tutejszym. Tak mi w piersi uroczyście, spokojnie i cicho, jak w kościele...” Z Grabowskim żył w najściślejszej przyjaźni, był niejako duchem opiekuńczym jego drogi artystycznej, z najczulszą sympatią śledził jego postępów, zachęcał do wytrwałości; a jeśli Grabowski dzisiejsze swe stanowisko jako malarz zawdzięcza przede wszystkim, jak każdy artysta, własnej pracy i talentowi, w znacznej też części winien je radom i przyjaźni Tarnowskiego. „Całą siłą Twego ducha – pisał doń – kochaj sztukę i nic więcej, tylko sztukę, w niej kochaj Boga, Ojczyznę i ludzi. Jeśli tak czujesz, przeżyją cię Twoje myśli i cierpienia. Jeśli nie, będziesz nicością, jak tylu, tylu, tylu …” „Niech Twój anioł czuwa przy Tobie i nie opuszcza cię do końca.” Treść tych słów powtarzała się w każdym liście, a słowa przyjaciela sympatyczne na młodego artystę wywierały wrażenie. Po wielkiej stracie, na ukojenie żałoby posłał mu następujący piękny wiersz: W innym znów liście pisze do niego do Wiednia: Prędzej potrafię zwątpić w siebie, jak w Twoją przyszłość, tylko bądź wyższym nad pyłki i drobnostki życia, bo ta nędzota może przeżreć jak rdza, że strawi szablę czystą i ostrą, jak mrowisko, co lwa roztacza. Niech praca będzie Ci siostrzycą i aniołem stróżem! Burze są straszne. Człowiek wie tylko, jak jest słaby, dlatego, bo nie chce się dowiedzieć, jak jest potężny! Rzucam Ci tę garstkę słów bratnich, jak garść kwiatów, które upadłszy na Twą sztalugę, niech wonią przypomną ojczyznę i braci, jak pieśni znane z dni dziecinnych, niech wiodą z przeszłości w przyszłość… Jak pięknie przedstawia się tu śp. Tarnowski w każdym słowie! Był to poeta całą duszą, pełen tkliwości umysł podniosły, nie umiejący żyć inaczej jak w sferze ideału. Sztuka była mu tym ideałem, który po ojczyźnie najserdeczniej ukochał i najwyżej w życiu cenił. Bez niej żyć i obejść się nie mógł. Ukochał poezję, ukochał muzykę, to były dwa bóstwa uzupełniające duszę, z którymi związały się wszystkie myśli, cały świat uczuć młodzieńca. Przebywając w Wróblewicach spędzał czas pomiędzy poezją a muzyką, a najszczęśliwszy był w gronie tych, co – pokrewni duszą – równie jak on ukochali piękno sztuki i żyli w jej sferze, gdy mógł ich ugościć w tych, jak je nazwał, swoich „starych, ślicznych, świętych Wróblewicach!” Przesiadywał tu często Grabowski. Tu Grottger rysował swą '' Lituanię '' …Grottger rysował swą Lithuanię .. – W. Zawadzki ogłosił artykuł: Lithuanica r. 1863 Artura Grottgera, przedruk. w zbiorze Z teki literackiej, zawierający jego wrażenia z wystawy tego cyklu obrazów w lwowskiej sali radnych.. I były wówczas Wróblewice jakby świątynią sztuki, otoczone atmosferą, w której promieniało natchnienie, młodzieńcze myśli szybowały wysoko i wszystko do podniosłego nastrajało się tonu. Poetyczna dusza Tarnowskiego potrzebowała wrażeń. Młodzieńcza fantazja rwała się w dalekie strony, łaknąc żywiołu dla siebie – w cudownie uroczych barwach przedstawiała powaby studiowania bogactw przyrody i bogactwa cywilizacji rozmaitych krajów i narodów. Tarnowski namiętnie lubił muzykę – ona była mu wyrazem uczuć, nie dających się ująć słowami a przepełniających tkliwą duszę. Fortepian był powiernikiem myśli samotnika – rzewnych uczuć i tęsknot tłumaczem. Pragnął gorąco poznać Liszta – poznajomić się z tajemnicami jego gry mistrzowskiej, odgadnąć ten urok, czyniący ją tak potężną, tak porywającą. Od lał najmłodszych lubił podróżować. Będąc studentem, korzystał z każdej pory, aby czynić wycieczki po kraju, które z Krakowa najczęściej razem z Grabowskim odbywali. Grabowski zdejmował widoki okolic i typy mieszkańców – Tarnowski unosił się nad pięknością przyrody i podsłuchiwał melodie wiejskie, notował pieśni ludu. Chęć poznania Liszta popchnęła go w podróż do Rzymu, o którym od dawna marzył. Zamiłowanie podróży wzrastało z każdym krokiem, po klasycznej uczynionym ziemi, w duszy młodego wędrowca. Z jakim zachwytem tę pierwszą dalszą odbył pielgrzymkę, z jakim wrażeń zasobem powrócił, widać z następujących słów listu, pisanego w pierwszej chwili po powrocie do domu: Wróciwszy z szerokiej mojej wycieczki, odzywam się, miotan jeszcze mnóstwem sprzecznych uczuć – ogrzany i opalony łuną światła Tycjanowego, rozkołysany gondolą; z łokciami wytartami na kolumnach św. Marka, z duszą rozpaloną muzyką Liszta, okiem zachwyconym Kalamami lipskimi …okiem zachwyconym Kalamami lipskimi… – obrazami znakomitego szwajcarskiego malarza, rysownika i grafika, Calame’a Aleksandra (1810-1864) które z znajdują się w galerii lipskiej. – Sykstyną i Chrystem, della Monetą, Riberą i C. Dolce… Ale nad wszystko '' Mater Dolorosa '' Solimenego porwała mię – zgniotła – i podniosła znowu!!... Powiadam ci, żem płynąc morzem – że noc całą widząc gwiazdy odbite w milionach fal – a potem zmartwychwstające z otchłani – i Wenecję, jak Wenus wstającą z Adriatyku... z marmurowym czołem... z tęczami barw swoich – nie miałem tych rzewnych uczuć, co wobec Madonny Solimenego!... Petrus Cristus (Christus), zm. 1473 – malarz niderlandzki Antonello della Moneta (1454–1484) – wenecki medalier Jusepe de Ribera (1591–1652) – znakomity hiszpański malarz i rysownik, we Włoszech zwany „lo Spagnoletto” Carlo Dolci (Dolce, 1616–1686) – malarz florencki Francesco Solimena (1657–1747) – włoski malarz, tworzył przeważnie w Neapolu. Jako poeta był Tarnowski bardzo płodnym pisarzem. Wszystkie wrażenia rozpromieniały w duszy jego tęczowym pryzmatem poezji – poezją słowa i poezją melodii. Pierwsze swe utwory wydał pod tytułem '' Poezje studenta ''. Jest ich cztery tomy. Występując po raz pierwszy na widownię literacką usiłował zachować ścisłe incognito, nie wiedząc jakiego doznają przyjęcia owe pierwiosnki marzeń młodzieńczych, pochodzące z czasów jeszcze życia akademickiego, spółtowarzyszom ławy szkolnej poświęcone. Chodziło mu tak dalece o zachowanie bezimienności. autorskiej przy tym pierwszym w świat występie, iż w przedmowie do pierwszego tomu podaje utwory te jako pośmiertną pozostałość po jednym z kolegów. Później przybrał pseudonim „Ernest Buława” i pod tym nazwiskiem wychodziły już potem wszystkie jego poezje, czy to rozrzucone po czasopismach, czy też osobno wydane, jako to: '' Krople czary '', '' Szkice Helweckie '' — '' Nowe poezje '', itd. Wszystkie te utwory mają nastrój liryczny. Próbował się też i w dramacie i powziął był myśl napisania całego cyklu historycznych dramatów ilustrowanych muzyką. Był to pomysł oryginalny tworzenia wielkich kompozycji dramatyczno-muzykalnych, do których wielkie chwile dziejowe miały dostarczyć motywów. Tak napisał '' Joannę Grey '', tragedię historyczną, z dodaniem uwertury, streszczającej w sobie cały przebieg akcji tragicznej. Oprócz wielu kompozycji muzycznych w rozmaitym rodzaju, skomponował trzyaktową operę '' Achmed '' , do tekstu wziętego z Waszyngtona Irwinga Washington Irving (1783-1859) – autor licznych opowieści, biografii, satyr i opisów podróży. W Polsce znany jako autor Żywota Kolumba (w tłum. pols.).. Z dziejów polskich napisał tragedią '' Karlińscy ''. Poznawszy się z Lisztem, później co roku już, na zimę, jeździł do niego. Liszt wysoko cenił jego talent twórczy i metodę gry. Pamiętają lwowianie koncert, dany tutaj przez niego na korzyść Towarzystwa Opieki Narodowej, którego cały program składał się z utworów Liszta. Co miał najdroższego, bogactwo talentu i uczuć, przyniósł na użytek spółbraci – składał jako ofiarę na ołtarzu ojczystym dobra publicznego. Miłość ojczyzny była mu wszystkim, pochłaniała wszystkie myśli i uczucia – kierowała piórem i słowem. Jej wyrazem była pieśń każda. Do niej odnosiły się wszystkie jego marzenia i poezje. Ona tchnęła w nie blaskiem i ciepłem. W poezjach jego wszędzie bije myśl zacna, podniosłe piękne pojęcie, gorąca miłość ojczyzny i rzewność, znamionująca tkliwą, szlachetną duszę. Znawcą był sztuki niepospolitym. W dziedzinie estetyki dziejów i archeologii artystycznej posiadał erudycję, jaką rzadko widzieć nawet pomiędzy pierwszego rzędu uczonymi – ale nauka jego osłaniała się zawsze płaszczem skromności; nie szukał z niej chluby u świata; powiedziałbym – ukrywał się z nią, aby w życiu powszednim nie imponować nikomu – daleki od pyszałkostwa, jak każdy prawdziwie wyższy umysł. Zbiory jego pamiątkowe i artystyczne, tudzież biblioteka wróblewicka są tego zamiłowania i znawstwa bardzo cenną pozostałością. Kochał Wróblewice, kochał nad wszystko swój kraj i swoich, a jednak w świat daleki rwał się duszą wrażeń łakomą – w strony dalekie, które fantazja poety malowała najcudowniejszym kolorytem. Chciał studiować te światy, te społeczeństwa, na które duch dziejowy rozmaite wycisnął piętno – odżyć reminiscencjami klasycznego piękna Hellady, dziejów biblijnych i fantastycznymi Wschodu pięknościami. Ostatni lat dziesiątek przepędził w znacznej części na podróżach, a zatęskniwszy za krajem ojczystym, za gniazdem rodzinnym powracał zawsze na czas jakiś do Wróblewic na wypoczynek – aby ochłonąć z wrażeń w zaciszu lip starych, przy piórze i pracy, i zaczerpnąć siły do nowych trudów wędrownych. Poznawszy całą Europę, Niemcy, Francję, Anglię, Szkocję i Hiszpanię, puścił się zwiedzać inne części świata. Zwiedził Grecję i Palestynę, Egipt i Algierię. Zeszłej jesieni wypłynął do Indii, Chin i Japonii, skąd zamierzył odbyć podróż naokoło świata – i tu na Oceanie Spokojnym, w drodze do San Francisco zaskoczyła go śmierć dnia 3 maja br. Zwłoki, pozostające tymczasowo w San Francisco, będą sprowadzone do ojczyzny i złożone w rodzinnym grobie w Wróblewicach. Spoczywaj tęskny żeglarzu! po życia trudach, po uczuć burzy. Usnąłeś na falach oceanu, z wzrokiem zwróconym ku ojczystej ziemi, dla której biło każde serca uderzenie, ku której ostatnie uleciało westchnie. Grobowcem Ci są zacne myśli twoje – uczucia szlachetne, pięknych marzeń ideały, gorącym wypowiedziane słowem; grobowcem, który pozostanie na zawsze otoczony czcią ziomków – przyjaciół żałobą. Kategoria:Władysław Zawadzki Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Artykuły